Easter Time
by Martata
Summary: it's easter monday and im very bored. this is a few chapters with different characters easters. MxM , LxL, and Nearxtoy please r&r. mild language and some yaoi.
1. you are my present

Ok guys as it said in the summary i was very bored when i wrote this. Not much else to do. If this makes you cry please tell me. I'm sure it wont as long as you're not a sop who pretends to be toughie. Try to review please if you read it. I'm a MelloxMattaholic so you can understand y all my stories are mxm but this time its loads of peeps.

Matt and Mello

"Happy Easter Mello" i said through kiss talk. It was Easter Monday and I'd just given Mello a um... treat.

Ok yea i did promise to...

"Oh yea baby, you're so yummy."

Oh god at it again.

"Mello stop making out with you're chocolate again. You've only just been given it. Besides if you are so desperate that you can't wait till tonight well I'm willing to come back in that bedroom and into your bed right now if you want." I shouted.

"Of course i do, why do you think i turned to my chocolate? I have sex withdrawal."

"Sicko." I smirked as i kissed him. "Ah, fuck!"

"What? I thought you wanted this?"

"Yea i do. Its just that i didn't get you anything for Easter."

"Well you got me the chocolate bar."

"That doesn't count." I stopped smiling i can't believe i didn't get him a proper present.

"Matt, you are my present. You are the one that makes me happy. You are fun and easy to talk to. I love you and do you know what? You are much better to make out with than chocolate."

"Bloody cheek." I grinned. "Happy Easter Mello."

"Happy Easter Matt."


	2. bye bye bumblebee

Ok chapter two. This time it's near x transformer toy. I know strange right? Anyway i know it is really short but review anyway. This is how i pictured near having Easter at Wammy's house.

"Happy Easter my dear baby." The bumblebee transformer figure stared at Near blankly.

It was a toy.

It couldn't understand Easter.

On that note it couldn't understand anything. Especially Near.

It was the newest toy out. It had only been opened that morning.

Near as usual, was practically making out with it. If only L and Roger could see him.

He tossed and turned on his bed with it.

"Oh no. You have something on you babe. I'll lick it off." His tongue ran slowly up bumblebee's plastic body.

He tossed and turned on his bed with it.

"Near? What's all that banging?" Roger screamed

"Nothing. I was studying and one of my books fell down the back of my bed."

"SWOT!" Mello shouted down the corridor.

The little albino blushed.

"I'm not."

"No really? You're not?" Near could hear the chocoholic walking towards his room. He tried to get out of the position he was in and look innocent but it was too late. Mello had seen him with the transformer toy.

"Oh what's this then? Top boy, fucking his toys. Oh what will L say? I'm sure he won't want a boy slut for a successor."

If you hated him as much as Mello did then Near's face was a picture. His small shoulders drooped before he whispered,

"Please don't tell."

"On one condition. You don't tell on me."

"For what?"

Then Mello's hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out a shiny black gun. Near could see it was fully loaded. Mello held it towards him.

"You wouldn't shoot me. Why now when you could have shot me long ago. You wouldn't shoot me, would you?"

"It's not you I'm going to shoot."

Near actually looked puzzled for once. He didn't know what he was on about. If Mello wasn't going to shoot him who was he going to shoot?

"Well, little Near can't work out what i mean. Ha. Because i win. Against you you bastard."

Then he shot bumblebee. And he totally smashed up. Mello looked at Near, laughed, then confidently strode out the room as he knew Near wouldn't tell. As for Near he burst into tears screaming "This is the worst Easter ever!"

So what do you think my lovely readers? I know it's a bit weird but hey, it was fun to write. Please review if you liked hated or loved it. C'mon that 'review this chapter' button is calling.


	3. Candy time

Ok new chapter. It is LxLight. Ok please please review because I've only had like three people review my work. I don't want to write if i don't get any reviews. So, read and enjoy dear bitches.

"It's Easter! It's Easter! Wake up the Easter bunny might have left something!"

"The Easter bunny? Do you still really bel...?"

"Come on Light-kun." he dragged me out of the room and down the corridor. Ok I'd just moved in with L and it was ok. I mean the bedtimes and stuff was fun, but it was pretty chaotic. And he was so childish. A bit like me I suppose. I stopped him and leaned in to kiss him gently but he pushed me away.

"L?" I asked curiously.

"Not now. It's not 'Light kisses L' time. It's 'let's go find some candy' time!" he grinned at me cheekily.

He tucked his pale hands back into his blue jeans and walked his spidery toes across our flat. OK. I better find some chocolate and hide it. SHIT!

"Um, L?"

"Yes Light-kun?"

"Can you wait for a bit because I need to pop to the shop quickly?"

"OK. But be quick."

I ran, no sprinted, to our corner shop. I ran straight down isle 5 -confectionary isle. There were marshmallows, chews, massive chocolate bars of all different flavours. Creme eggs? Yes. I shall get several Creme Eggs and some little chocolate letter shapes. Ok it was a bit babyish but it was for L so I'm sure it wouldn't matter.

I ran back down a narrow and dark -well considering it was only half 6 in the morning- alley way. As I turned the corner of my street I tucked the bag into my coat.

I opened the rather small grey door, and jogged round the house hiding the chocolate. When I had finished I opened and shut the door so it sounded like I had just got in.

"I'm back, L!"

"Yay ! "

I followed L as he found the chocolate bit by bit. I don't know why I did it but it was worth it, to see his happy little immature face.

"Now can I kiss you?" I asked in a kiddie's way.

"I suppose so." I kissed him passionately. I do love Easter! Especially as this is my first Easter with L. He hugged me tightly.

"Happy Easter Light-kun."

Ok again very short. That's the end now. No more Easter time. Please review. Martata xx


End file.
